Regalo de Navidad
by joya blanca
Summary: Es navidad y Gabumon resivira un regalo que nunca antes espero resivir. Matt x Gabumon. Gabumon x Matt (ni pisca de patagato o gatomon x patamon) reto "Tiempo de Shipear"


Regalo de Navidad

Digimon ni sus personajes me perteneces. Esta historia sí. Esto no contiene Patamon x Gatomon (Patagato) Matt x Gabumon

* * *

Este sí que ha sido un año difícil...

Comenzando con la mudanza a E.E.U.U por los estudios universitarios de yama, el cambio de horario, la rutina, el hecho de que todos sus conocidos estaban en Japón…Digo, mantener amistadas con el océano en el medio era realmente complicado, aun con ayuda de Skype.

Luego su novia a distancia Biyomon, se declaró lesbiana y comenzó una relación…. ¿a que no adivinan con quién?... ¡CON SORA!...Y para empeorar el asunto, la madre de Sora estaba encantada, le agradaba muchísimo más la pajarita rosada que el (según ella) rubio molesto sin futuro…..

No importa si te cortan por Skype o cara a cara, duele de todos modos…

Su segunda novia a distancia Palmon, lo cambio por Tentomon, luego con Gomamon y por ultimo por Izzy….Enterarse que la relación murió por msn, no lo hace menos doloroso.

Su tercera novia a distancia Gatomon…..a ver…primero lo cambio por Patamon…Luego terminaron…..él se declaró bisexual y se quedó con Veemon….y Gatomon con Tai…..MMMM… ¿Qué será lo que le ven las hembras de su especie a los humanos? , eso nunca lo sabrá….

* * *

Ok, si lo sabe…Lo tiene clarísimo, ya que el sin ser hembra comprendía lo que ellas sentían, así es….El noble digimon de la amistad amaba en secreto a….

-¿ya pusiste todos los adornos?

La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos….Sacudiendo la cabeza, saco la última esfera roja para el árbol artificial.

-es la última.

Navidad, una fiesta humana en que la gente sin motivo se daban regalos…..Escucho a Tk decirle a Pat que un gordo vestido de rojo estaba involucrado…Llevaba tiempo viviendo en este bizarro mundo "normal" humano, sin embargo aún tenía problemas para comprender una que otra cosa de su extraña cultura.

-fiuuu…..nada mal.

-yep, ¿me vuelves a explicar eso de santa Claus?

-luego, gab…..luego…..Ahora, ¿Dónde deje las luces?

El rubio se veía animado….Tal vez se deba por el árbol de imitación pino plástico que estaban decorando en su dormitorio de universidad…..Este año por presupuesto, no le era posible pasar la fiesta con su familia y Skype estaba lo suficientemente malo como para desechar la idea de una fiesta navideña con teleconferencia….El lobo digital debía mantener el buen ánimo de Matt por lo que a pesar de tener en mente todo lo malo que le ha pasado en el año, se esforzó por sonreír…En año nuevo descansaría ya que todos vendrían a pasar la fiesta aquí…

* * *

La cena navideña conto con una pizza y bebidas...Todo con vasos y cubiertos de plástico….Sin embargo, la charla no dejo de ser agradable...

-ok, hora de los regalos.

Gab levanto una ceja… ¿regalos? Se supone que ellos no tienen dinero para regalos, solo para comida y los gastos universitarios que son alivianados por la beca que el ex rockero obtuvo.

El ser digital abrió la boca para preguntar…..se contuvo…..OOH…La cara de matt sonriendo, ¡era más lindo que la de un ángel! E igual de rara de ver….Son contadas las veces en que el tipo con cara de ogro (según tai) sonríe, es como ver un arcoíris o ver un cometa pasar cada cien años…..mejor no arruinarlo.

-cierra los ojos, si lo quieres.

-¿Por qué?

-solo hazlo.

-pero…

-¡eres mi digimon, has lo que digo!

"Y el cometa paso más rápido de lo que imaginaba"…El ex de biyomon cerró los ojos obediente.

Ishida le tenía una sorpresa y ¡VALLA SORPRESA!... ¡EL RUBIO TENIA SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS SUYOS!

Eran suaves, más de lo que imagino…. ¡basta! Debía parar esta locura antes que pase a mayores…

-¡hey!, ¡oye, ¿qué te pasa?!

* * *

Tratando de ordenar sus ideas, empujo al besador…Este cayo en su trasero al suelo…..Ok, no te molestes gab, fue un accidente... ¡Eso era!...se resbalo….ahora va a disculparse o a decir una grosería por el dolor de caer sobre su parte trasera.

-vah, solo hice lo que siempre he deseado hacer.

-¡¿queeeeee?!...tú no estarás…

-te amo gab y por cómo me miras, sé que tú también.

-¿es broma?

-¡¿te parece una broma?!

El oji azul furioso/humillado, se levantó del suelo…

El oji rojo se sintió fatal, lo último que deseaba era que matt, su matt…quien tanto tiempo a amado en secreto, pensara erróneamente que no era correspondido…

-espera…no quise….

Su mano fue afirmada entra las del oji rojo, este se mostraba verdaderamente arrepentido….El humano comprendió lo que trataba de decir, lógico con el tiempo que llevan juntos, técnicamente lo puede leer como a un libro.

Más calmado le acaricio la cabeza junto con agacharse para darle un según beso….Esta vez el digimon de la amistad no pareció incomodarse.

-tus padres nos van a querer matar cuando se esteren.

-ya lo saben.

El mejor amigo digimon se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en esa escena….

-glup….¡¿y…

El rubio rascándose la cabeza, le contesto lo más calmado que podía….Su viejo hiso un escándalo cuando se lo dijo….No, ahora no….Por lo menos su madre, tk y la novia de este: Kari, los apoyaban….

-a mi viejo le dio una pataleta mortal pero...nahhhhh…no te preocupes, se le pasara cuando se tome su café…..Ahora ¿Por qué no termino de darte tu regalo ahí?

Dijo Matt apuntando a su cama coqueto….Gabumon no comprendía mucho ¿Cómo funcionaba la navidad? Pero algo le decía que esta noche pasaría una verdadera "noche buena" con el hombre que a amado desde el día en que lo vio.


End file.
